


Stuffed

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Sam surprises Steve with a good, home cooked meal.





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/gifts).



> This is for the lovely, wonderful, amazing Zanbaby for her birthday!

“Hey, baby blues. Why don’t we eat there?” Sam asked, pointing to a small building as he slowed to a jog.

Steve glanced up at the building Sam was gesturing to. According to the neon sign, the restaurant was called ‘Sally’s.’ He could practically taste the greasy burgers and salty fries the joint was more than likely to serve. They probably had milkshakes, too. Steve’s stomach grumbled at the thought. Sam grinned at him. 

“I heard that. You gotta be starving, huh? I don’t even have a super metabolism and I could eat a horse.” Sam said. 

“Not that hungry,” Steve said, his heart racing as Sam raised an eyebrow at him, “I ate before our run.” 

Sam nodded. “Right. Well, _I_ could go for a burger. Ready to stop?” 

“Sure. I showed you up enough for today.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at Steve’s smirk. “You think you’re real clever. Just for that, you’re paying for lunch.” 

“Anything you want.” 

Sam grabbed Steve’s hand as they slowed to a walk and entered the diner. A waitress ushered them to a booth and handed them each a menu. 

“What can I get you gentlemen to drink today?” She asked. 

“Could I get a water and Coke, please?” Sam asked. 

“Absolutely! And you?” 

Steve’s face flushed as the waitress looked at him. He stared at his menu as if it would help, but he knew it would just make him feel worse. He wanted soda so badly. It had been such a long time since he had last had one. And they had egg creams! That sounded amazing, too. However, Steve wasn’t sure he could have anything like that. He ordered a water and the waitress left. 

“No egg cream? I figured you would have been all over that.” Sam said. 

Steve looked at his menu again. This thing sure was handy. 

“Deciding what you want? I’m gonna get the All-American burger. With onion rings. What about you?” 

“Uh, I think the chicken noodle soup sounds good.” 

Sam’s face fell. Lately, Steve had been eating less and less. No matter what restaurant they went to, it was always soup or a salad with Steve and he would look at Sam’s plate wistfully. Sam would offer him some of his food and Steve would insist he was full. He had caught Steve more than once jotting down calories and meal plans. It had Sam so worried that he had asked a nutritionist at the VA how many calories Steve should be eating. 

Before Sam could completely immerse himself in thought, the waitress returned to take their orders. He ordered his burger, Steve ordered his soup, and then they waited. Sam blew his straw wrappers at Steve and Steve balled them up and tossed them back. They played with each other’s feet beneath the table. Both of their faces were lit up with smiles. 

“Hey, Steve. I love you.” Sam said. 

“I love you, too.” Steve replied. 

They continued to joke and mess with each other until the food arrived. They ate in relatively comfortable silence, commenting on the food every once in a while. Sam tried to push some onion rings onto Steve. Steve declined politely and instead picked one up and fed it to the other man. A bright idea popped into Sam’s head as he chewed; if Steve wouldn't feed himself, someone would have to feed him. And that was exactly what Sam was going to do. 

****

Work had been brutal. It was nothing but stacks of paperwork and constant battle training and public relations. If Steve had to star in another commercial or PSA, he was going to scream. It was worse than the USO tours back in the day. Now it reached all of America instead of just a few platoons. 

It was exhausting, smiling and reading scripts and being shoved into costumes and fancy suits. It was frustrating, going on talk shows and having hosts act like they knew what he believed. All he wanted to do was go home and have a nice evening with Sam. That would fix everything. 

As he walked through the door, Steve was immediately hit by a spectacular scent. Stomach growling, Steve headed to the bedroom to put his bag away. He changed into some comfortable clothes before heading to the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face, Steve tried to tell himself he wasn't hungry. The smell coming from the kitchen wasn't that good. Sam was probably making something just for himself because his day had been long, too, and he wanted to relax. Once he felt his stomach was under control, Steve headed to the kitchen and kissed Sam's cheek, pointedly ignoring the feast Sam had on the table. 

“Hey. How was work today?” Steve asked, hugging Sam from behind. 

“Great, actually. We got approved for a bunch of new training equipment and I think some of my harder cases are starting respond well to the group therapy and counseling.” Sam said. 

“That's great, Sam! I'm glad the sessions are working. The fellas at the VA are all good people.” 

Sam smiled. “They all love you. Probably more than they love me, and that's saying something.” 

Steve blushed, making a noise of disbelief. “Yeah, right. Anyway, you should tell me when you want me to come teach an art class again. It was a lot of fun last time.” 

“I'll see what I can get set up. What about you? I saw that interview on Wake Up New York.” 

Steve went tense. “Yeah?” 

“I thought you were great. I bet that pie you made was delicious. I know apple is your favorite.” 

Steve unwrapped himself from Sam, taking a step back. What was he getting at? Was he upset about the pie? Sam turned around to face the blond, taking Steve’s hands into his own. 

“Was it good, Steve? The pie?” Sam asked, smiling softly. 

“I-I didn't taste it.” Steve admitted. 

“I know. Not even when the host offered. Must have been saving room for dinner.” 

Steve peeked back at the table. All of the food looked delicious: brisket, sweet potatoes, green beans, glazed carrots, and rolls. There was even an apple pie, still warm. Sam took a step towards Steve and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“You must be starved. Let's eat.” Sam said. 

“I'm really not that hungry.” Steve said, his stomach growling in betrayal. 

“Sounds like you're hungry. Maybe I'll just feed you right now until you can do it by yourself.” 

Sam sat Steve in a chair and began piling food on a plate. Steve tried to protest. He told Sam he could feed himself, that he should worry about himself first. Sam had countered with the fact that he had already eaten his fill before Steve had gotten home. 

Sam put the full plate on the table and sat down, instructing Steve to turn towards him. He positioned the blond's hands in his lap. 

“I want those hands to stay right there in your lap. Can you do that for me?” Sam asked. 

Steve nodded. 

“Good boy. Always so good for me.” 

Steve’s eyes never met Sam's, but Sam could tell Steve was happy with the praise. Sam decided to keep that in in his arsenal. 

“You know, I had to call Bucky for the brisket recipe. He said his mom used to make it for y'all.” Sam said, cutting up the meat and bringing a forkful to Steve's mouth. 

“That's...That's Winnie's recipe? Bucky remembered that?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah. Open up and tell me how close I got.” 

Steve worried his lip. Sam had put so much work into this. He had even called Bucky, which no doubt involved a lot of teasing. Even so, Steve couldn't bring himself to eat. He had all of those interviews and appearances and all anyone ever asked him was about diets and workouts and clothes. He was supposed to be perfect. He _had_ to be perfect. Perfect meant watching what he ate and maintaining a perfect diet. 

Suddenly, Sam grasped his chin, fingers gently but firmly squeezing his jaw until his mouth opened. The fork entered Steve's mouth and with it came the amazing taste of the brisket. It was juicy and the flavor was perfect, exactly like Winnifred's used to be. Steve found himself swallowing and opening up for more immediately. Sam grinned. 

“Atta boy, blue eyes. You're going to eat it all, right?” Sam purred. 

“I-I don't know about all of it, but it's really delicious!” Steve complimented. 

“We'll finish the brisket and go from there, okay?” 

Steve nodded and took another bite. It had been so long since he had eaten even this much. All he could think about was how delicious it was and how full he would be. No hunger pains tonight. 

Sam was milking it for all it was worth. He wasn't giving Steve time to think as he fed him one bite after the next until the meat was gone. He moved on to the sweet potatoes; the perfect food for his sweet Stevie. 

“I used to eat sweet potatoes as dessert. This is a dessert.” Steve said. 

“Nuh-uh. Sweet potatoes is a side dish.” Sam said, putting another forkful in Steve’s mouth. 

Steve swallowed. “They have marshmallows and sugar and candied pecans. That's dessert.” 

“Nope. You've never been to a church potluck. All the sides are sweet potatoes exactly like this.” 

“I'll take your word on it for now.” 

Sam smiled at the submission and fed Steve another forkful of definitely-not-dessert sweet potatoes. He set down the fork and reached from the hem of Steve's shirt, lifting it up to see his tummy. Despite the chiseled muscle there, it was beginning to curve a bit. Sam patted Steve swelling belly. Steve blushed, squirming in his seat. Sam’s hands were warm against his skin; it felt wonderful, despite it being a bit humiliating. 

“Look at that healthy tummy.” Sam cooed, continuing to pat and rub the little swell, “I bet you're still hungry, though, huh? Gotta get some veggies in you. Green beans or carrots, Steve?” 

“You pick?” Steve asked. 

“Green beans it is. Such a good boy, letting me feed you.” 

Steve preened slightly with the praise. He took the offered forkful of green beans eagerly. His stomach was starting to become full, his pants feeling a little tighter around his middle. The food was too good to resist, though, and Sam was so proud of him! He would finish the whole plate and then Sam would be at his happiest. 

The green beans disappeared quickly and Sam started on the carrots. Steve was beginning to become reluctant to take any more bites, his stomach becoming uncomfortably full. Sam rubbed Steve's stomach in soothing circles. 

“Just two more bites, Steve. Can you do that?” Sam asked, a glint of worry in his eyes. 

“I can do it. I'll do it, Sam.” Steve promised. 

“Sweet boy. I promise after this we can cuddle. I’ll rub your tummy.” 

Steve became flustered at the words, but opened his mouth for the next forkful. The two bites were gone in an instant and Steve slumped down in the chair. He was so full; his stomach seemed to jiggle every time he moved and his normally flat abdomen had a noticeable curve to it. Sam couldn't keep his hands off of it. He kneaded and rubbed the warm, taut skin of Steve's stomach with joy, happy to know he had gotten a good, substantial meal in the super soldier. 

Steve melted into Sam's touch. “Thanks for dinner.” 

“No problem. I'm glad you liked it.” Sam said. 

“Can we move to the couch?” 

“Yeah. Gotta get you nice and comfy now that you're all full.” 

Sam smirked as he helped Steve up. Steve was moaning and whimpering, too full to get up and move on his own. It made Sam warm, excited. He helped Steve to the living room and they settled themselves on the couch. 

“You all comfy now?” Sam teased, pulling up Steve's shirt so he could pat and rub Steve's tummy again. 

Steve whined, trying to pull his shirt back down. “Sam, don't show it off.” 

“Why? It's a cute belly. All full and happy.” 

Steve sighed as Sam patted his stomach. He supposed he could let Sam have full access if he would keep up all the warm, gentle touches.


End file.
